Vital
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: When was the last time you did something for the first time? SasuIno.
1. It's not wrong if you're single

**Vital**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> When was the last time you did something for the first time? SasuIno.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter ONE:<em> It's not wrong if you're single

* * *

><p>"Ms. Yamanaka, this way please." The butler lead her to the manor politely as Ino studied the familiar mansion. <em>This hasn't changed one bit<em>, she thought as she removed her fur coat and gave it to one of the maids. "We'll be at your service anytime of the day, so please don't hesitate to ask."

Ino just forced a smile at the butler. She had just arrived in the countryside – her hometown and she honestly didn't know what to feel. It had been fifteen years after all since she'd last visited this place – where plenty of her childhood memories took place. "You may leave," she told butler as she threw herself in the bed. "But I want you to inform me if Naruto has come."

Oh Naruto. The main reason she was here – she would not be here if her childhood friend wouldn't get married to her girl best friend. Ino was the one who introduced him to Sakura, and they had refused to stop nagging her until she'd agreed on being at their wedding as her maid-of-honor.

The 12-hour trip made her tired, she realized. Closing her eyes, she wished, _Please don't make me remember anything from the past._

She then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

Hearing an unfamiliar deep voice, Ino slowly opened her eyes. And when she did, a tall man with dark hair was standing in front of her bed. Ino couldn't help but notice how good-looking this guy was. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No." His response was simple as his eyes scanned her from head to toe. _Not bad_, he told himself quietly as he smirked. "I don't think we have met." He walked towards her and offered his slender but masculine hand, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yamanaka Ino." Unhesitatingly, she took his hand. "And may I ask who gave you rights to disturb my rest, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke was surprised with her question but answered anyway, "Naruto did."

"Has he come yet?" Ino got off her bed and went directly to the closest vanity mirror to fix her hair. "I've been waiting for him."

"I'm afraid he will not be here until the day after tomorrow," Sasuke answered as he studied her a bit more. Five-foot-eight, sky-blue eyes, platinum blonde, and obviously underweight. Definitely a model material, Sasuke thought quietly. "Something came up with the wedding reception and catering, so he and Sakura will need that fixed as soon as possible." He looked into her eyes. "And you might be wondering why I'm here..."

"No, not really," Ino replied uninterestedly as Sasuke's brow arched, "so you can go now."

She was interesting, he decided. "Naruto asks me to stay here until he comes, Ino." Sasuke handed her the letter that Naruto wrote to her. "Read this."

Snatching the letter from him as if it were a warrant of arrest, Ino opened the sealed letter immediately, _Ino, I can't make it today because something has come up. This guy right here is Sasuke – a friend of mine from college. He's gonna be my best man. And since I know you don't like being alone in that mansion, have him accompany you. Also, please have him entertained too cause I won't be able to do so since I need to make sure that everything is going as it's planned for the wedding. It's stressing to get married you know. So yeah, lookin' forward to seein' ya! Much love, Naruto. P.S. - Sakura says hi and your gown will arrive tomorrow!_

"For Naruto, I'll let you stay here." She once again looked at his eyes – he had a pair of dark ones, and they were very deep. He had the eyes that could suck anyone in if they stared for too long, she realized. "For an attractive person, you sure are wasting your Friday night in this gloomy ass mansion."

"I could say the same to you, Ms. Yamanaka." He honestly believed that this woman was one, if not the most gorgeous he had ever seen. _There wouldn't be no harm asking,_ he thought. "What would you say to me if I asked you to eat out with me?"

"I would say you're trying to get into my pants," she said but smiled afterward. _A real player – don't play worse than he does, Ino_, she noted to herself. "Am I right, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke could only scoffed. "Pretty confident, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she admitted instantly, "but I don't think my assumption is wrong either."

"And what made you assume that I would want to...?" In his mind, Sasuke started thanking Naruto for asking him to go to where he was now. His weekend would be more interesting than anticipated because of this woman. "I extremely dislike being accused."

Walking two steps forward, Ino was only three inches away from him. When Ino put her hand on his face as her thumb gently rubbed his cheek, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "There's nothing wrong with accusation as long as you're guilty of what you're being accused of, right?"

He only knew her for about fifteen minutes and he realized that she had an effect on him. She could stun him, and that was rare because Uchiha Sasuke had never gotten stunned by a woman...or just anyone in general. "Shouldn't an accusation be supported by an evidence?"

Ino bit her lip. "Is the fact that you've been checking me out ever since I stood up from my bed a good enough evidence to support my accusation?"

"Case closed – I think I'm guilty as charged." Without saying anything further, Sasuke crashed his lips down to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Because that's how one-night stands happen. Chapter two is on its way. Review, please?


	2. Maybe it can go a long way

**Vital**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> When was the last time you did something for the first time? SasuIno.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedication:<strong> This is for _**Ino2613**_ and _**Langioletto.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter TWO: <em>Maybe it can go a long way

* * *

><p>There were only two types of people in the world. One was absolutely boring, and one was absolutely ridiculous. Unquestionably, she was the latter.<p>

After an awfully pleasurable but very tiring night, Ino had fallen asleep as though she had not all napped before Sasuke had come along. She had noted after hopping into the sheets with him last night that this was just one of those one-night stands that she'd never have to deal with for the rest of her life.

But she was so disgustingly wrong because when she'd opened her eyes a minute ago, he was still there. In her bed, mostly naked. "Shouldn't you have ran off like, before I woke up? That's how one-night stands go, if this were your first time."

"You're kicking me out?" Sasuke asked, as he turned his bare body to look at her.

"What I'm so lucky I can sleep with you again?" Ino replied with overflowing sarcasm as she put on her robe before standing up from the bed. Ino had definitely enjoyed last night because really, which woman wouldn't? But one tiresome night was enough for her.

Sasuke smirked a little at the witty blonde. "That's right."

Not taking her eyes off the mirror, she started combing her long platinum blonde locks. "I must have done something so right to deserve such thing."

"Nah, you're just lucky," he retorted as playfully. "And this seems to be your lucky day because I actually wanna spend the whole day with you."

"I can't be that lucky, you see." Ino started walking away from Sasuke. "I need to do something remotely important today." She looked at him over her right shoulder before continuing, "But seriously, I'd like not to see you again."

She then left the room, leaving Sasuke confused.

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Intense, nasty pain was exactly what Ino felt when she stared at her best friend in that perfectly fitted wedding dress. "So do I look gorgeous, exquisite, beautiful or breathtaking?" Sakura asked Ino, grinning widely as she spun once more for Ino to see everything.

"Oh Forehead, you're so needy." Ino fake smiled at Sakura, feeling guiltier every second that passed by. "But you don't look completely pathetic in it."

Tomorrow was the wedding. The wedding she originally had not wanted to attend to, but she really had no choice. She had her reasons and ever since she'd come to her hometown, the guilt had been eating her alive.

"Ino," Sakura began, "is there something wrong?" Sakura noticed that Ino had been acting weirdly and she was most definitely concerned about her best friend. Ino's her only friend and she hated seeing her this...differently. "Are you...are you not okay?"

Scared that Sakura saw right through her, Ino gulped nervously. "W-What?"

"Nothing; it's just that it seems like something is really bothering you," Sakura retorted, not knowing whether how she would put it perfectly. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly.

"You're just so paranoid, Forehead." Ino's eyes went from Sakura's to the floor. "You know I'd tell you if something were wrong."

"True." Sakura smiled as turned her back on Ino. "Now unzip me while telling me what happened between you and Sasuke-kun last night."

Obediently, Ino unfastened the dress's hook before zipping the zipper down. "Sasuke and I – what about us?"

"Sasuke-kun has a thing for skinny, blonde bitches," she started, turning to face Ino, "and I know exactly what you're capable of." Sakura's eyebrow arched out of curiosity. "So you didn't sleep with him?"

Ino did not respond.

Sakura's eyes lit up joyously. "Oh God, you so did!"

"Whatever; I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>"What a pleasant surprise." Ino was shocked to say the least to see the stranger she'd met last night was <em>still<em> in her bedroom, sitting on her couch. "You're still here."

"You sound disappointed," Sasuke replied almost coolly. Sasuke was certain that what they had had last night was nothing but a cheap fling and by the looks of it, Ino wasn't the one who chased after the men she'd already slept with.

"Not at all." Ino tried to keep her composure, smiling. "I was just hoping the bridesmaids, Sakura's slutty cousins, would get lucky too like I did last night."

Sasuke folded his arms, beaming right back at her. "I didn't know you were so generous."

"Or I just really wanna get rid of you." The smile in her face faded. "So please, I'd rather not see you again."

Sasuke watched Ino walk by the door. His ego bruised, he then asked, "Seriously?"

Ino opened the door. "No, I'm dead serious."

"There's this little flaw." Sasuke stood up and walked towards her with a small smirk in his face. "We'll be side-by-side at the wedding. You're her maid-of-honor and I'm his best man." The smirk stayed in his face. "Like it or not, we're still going to see each other."

"You can't be too sure about that, Mr. Uchiha."

His smirk went away as he became a bit more confused just like he was this morning when she'd rudely left him. "Are you planning to _not_ attend the wedding?"

It was her turn to smirk at him, almost teasingly. "Maybe."

"You're crazy." And Sasuke might be right. "You can't do that."

She scoffed. "I wasn't really asking for your permission."

"You have no valid reason to miss your best friend and childhood friend's wedding," Sasuke uttered, a bit angry at the staggeringly attractive blonde in front of him. "No reason is good enough for you to do that, Ino."

"Yes, there is." Focusing her blue-eyes on the floor, she bit her lips before meeting his eyes once again. "I'm in love with the groom." She forced a smile as the tears started lingering at the corner of her eyes. "I thought I could watch him marry my best friend but it turns out I can't."

When Sasuke recovered from her shocking revelation, he hesitatingly put his palm on the back of her neck and gently pulled her head to his toned chest. "Does he know?"

Her face still buried to his chest, she shook her head. "He can't."

"So you won't do anything crazy like stop the wedding at the middle mass?" He stroked her hair. She had the softest hair, he told himself. "Or something dramatic like drug him the night before the wedding and when he wakes up he's all tied up with a packaging tape on his mouth like in the movies?"

Unwrapping her arms from his body, she backed away one step while wiping away her tears as a genuine smile gracing her lips. "Those are too damn cliché though – they never really happen in real life."

He then asked jokingly, "So not gonna happen?"

"No," she said, whispering. "But I don't know if I can stand seeing him marry a wonderful woman."

"At least he's not being married to a wonderful man." He winked at her as she almost laughed at his humor. His tone then suddenly became more serious, "It would hurt them, you know, you missing their wedding day. What's a day of suffering for their happiness?"

He had a point, she admitted to herself. _What the hell, if I plan to be a forever martyr by not telling him, why not run the extra mile and be at their wedding,_ she thought. "You're right, I should go."

He looked extremely pleased. "As my date?"

She nodded. "As your date."

Half-jokingly, Sasuke shot again. "And as the man you slept with two nights in a row?"

Ino pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. "Don't push it, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading! I was out of the country last month so I wasn't able to update this story. And if you visited my profile you knew I was planning to retire from this site and honestly, I'm still deciding whether or not to retire. And I'll make sure that this multi-chap is finished if I decide to actually retire. One or two more chapters left, depending the length of the next chapter, which should be up before the last week of August.

Please do review and criticize. I love those.


End file.
